


A True Friend

by siyrean



Category: Naruto
Genre: BFFs, F/M, Humor, Take One For The Team, drunk plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyrean/pseuds/siyrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wedding of the decade, so it must be perfect. But in a battle worn Konoha, where is left to hold it? Out of options, Kakashi decides to throw all in for the sake of his best friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Friend

The bar was unusually busy for being the middle of the afternoon. In the back, huddled in a dark corner, sat a large group of Jounin, Special Jounin, and even one Chunin discussing plans in hushed voices. An air of secrecy permeated the entire group and voices would quiet when a patron would pass near. Eyes flick to each other, secret knowing glances, and then the conversation would start again.

Anko held point, a stack of notes in her hand while the end of a well chewed ballpoint pen hung from her mouth. "Okay, now that's out of the way. How are we making out with the location issue."

"Not good," Aoba replied with a frown. "The one thing Shizune wants most, is an out door wedding, and it's proving more than difficult to find an area large enough." The man shook his head. "Half the population is going to turn out to see Might Gai getting married, most just to get a chance to party before the impending apocalypse."

"Training fields?" Genma put in.

"Out. Tsunade says it'll set a nightmare of a precedent and there's a risk to civilians," Ibiki answered.

Genma raised an eyebrow. "Will there be any civilians?"

"Eh, I think Gai has a cousin in tailoring that refuses to acknowledge the relation," Anko replied, now twirling the mangled pen between her fingers. "Okay, so training fields are out. What clans still have land that wasn't destroyed?"

This time it was Kurenai that spoke up. "Well the Hyuga, but their's is all gardens, so while it's great for pictures, not so much for a large crowd. Plus, they'd probably require a dress code."

"Not happening," both Anko and Kakashi injected at the same time. They glanced across to each other and then back to their respective tasks; Anko with her pen, and Kakashi reading his book.

"There's the Nara," Raidou offered.

"With their deer?" Kurenai laughed. "No way will they let us disturb their woods. And the Akimichi are out cause it's all rock anyways."

"How about the Inuzuka? They've got a good sized plot." Ebisu's brow pinched when everyone started at him as though he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"No, no it's brilliant, if only..." Genma trailed off.

"Only what?" Sakura asked, feeling put out being the youngest and missing these pieces of shared history.

"Well..." Kurenai cringed.

"Tsume won't let Gai set foot on her land. Apparently he traumatized one of her pups years back and still holds the grudge," Genma finished in a dejected voice. The area was perfect. Out of the way, large clear space, shinobi neighbours, and only a moderate sized clan.

"What? How did that happen?" The pink haired girl sat there curiously.

"Blame Kakashi," laughed Anko, jabbing the pen in his direction.

"It's hardly my fault," responded the man in question from behind his book.

"Back before he got the Turtle contract, he saw Kakashi with his ninkin and decided he could do it better," Genma explained with a smirk.

"I think I can see where this is going."

"So Gai approaches Tsume about it, and she, being unfamiliar with him, decides to let him puppy sit for a bit to see how he fairs. As you can imagine, things did not end well and now Tsume threatens severe bodily harm if he comes anywhere near her pack's land."

Many chuckled at Genma's abbreviated explanation while Kakashi just turned a page.

"Do we got anything else?" Aoba sighed.

"No, those were our options," Ibiki answered.

"God damn it," Anko suddenly cried while slaming a palm down on the table, causing halve of them to jump. "We need to do something. I mean, how many of us thought we'd live to see the day Might Gai gets married? ...to a woman!"

"Well is there anything we have to convince Tsume?" Kurenai asked. "I mean how long has it been? And it's not like he'll be actually around the dogs."

"Trust me, she's not going to budge on this," Genma told her.

"But is there something we could pay her?" Ebisu wondered aloud. "Or any favours we can call in? A deal we could strike..."

Raidou turned in his chair. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" The Jounin's eyes lifted from the page.

"You train ninkin, perhaps you could offer your services?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "I don't think the Inuzuka would have anything to learn from me."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating," Anko groaned. "I can't let Shizune down, she's so excited these days. And Gai has single handedly proven that absolutely anything is possible. I mean, how far would he go if any of us needed something for our 'most youthful and joyous of days'?"

"It's true," Genma said with a frown.

They all sat silently, brooding over the unfortunate turn of events

"You know," Kakashi began after a long moment, dipping his book just slightly. "There may just be something..." All heads turned to him. "Let me talk to Tsume and I'll get back to you."

"Really?" Kurenai perked up.

"Mmm."

And that settled that.

.

.

A day later found Kakashi Hatake standing across from a very irate Tsume on the porch of the Inuzuka homestead, with his tell tale eye crease smile firmly in place.

"What do you want Hatake?" The woman had her arms crossed over her chest while she and Kuromaru blocked the entrance to her home.

Kakashi continued to smile. "Is that any way to greet someone coming over for a friendly chitchat?"

The woman snorted. "Can the crap. I know exactly why you're here and the answer is still no. Your friend is just going to have to suck it up and have his wedding elsewhere."

"That's harsh," the man said with a pout. "Can I at least come in? I really think we could discuss this."

Tsume rolled her eyes before turning to storm back into her home. "Fine but I'm not changing my mind. I don't care what you have to say."

"Well, I can be very persuasive," Kakashi began and heard another snort. He followed him into a kitchen where she sat in one of the few chairs. Kakashi remained standing and instead leaned against the opposite counter. "This is for Shizune too, you know. The woman's done quite a lot to help in running this village, not to mention healed a good portion of it's population. Don't you think -"

"No Hatake, I don't," Tsume cut in. "Anything else?"

"Yes. May I have a glass of water?"

Tsume's eyes widened at the random request but then waved dismissively towards the cabinet which held the cups. Kakashi took a glass proceeded to fill it from the sink. He then pulled down his mask and tilted his head back as he gulped down the cool liquid. Tsume couldn't help but stare as a single drop escaped and rolled down his chin and half bare neck.

"Thank you," he said, giving her his most dazzling smile. He placed the now empty cup on the counter and shrugged off his flack jacket. "It's been rather hot out, hasn't it?"

Tsume's eyes turned to slits. "If you think flashing that pretty face of yours is going to make me change my -"

"I know you've got it hard. Single mom, looking after an entire pack, no real time for yourself..." Kakashi pushed his Hitai-ate off while simultaneously threading his fingers through his silver locks.

"What are you doing?" she flatly asked, feeling her fingers twitch.

Kakashi smiled smugly. "Being persuasive." Her eyebrow rose. "Kids are out, I see," he commented idly while tugging a single glove off. "How long do you think until they're back?"

The woman sucked in a breath, fully comprehending his intent. "Presumptuous brat," she muttered darkly.

He paused on the second glove. "Should I stop?"

Their eyes locked, both much darker than before.

Tsume shifted her gaze down to the canine that lay at her feet, paying them no mind. "Kuromaru, go out front and watch the door. No interruptions." The dog seemed to glance between the two of them, then with a shake of his head, trotted off to the front porch.

"Alright Hatake," Tsume smirked, leaning back comfortably in her chair, while bracing one foot up against a table leg. She gestured before her. "Persuade me."

.

"Hey," Kiba nodded towards his mothers partner before grabbing for the door.

"Wait pup, you can't to go in there," the dog growled out, pushing between the boy and the door.

"I can't?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"You're moms busy, doesn't want anyone disturbing her."

"Busy? With what?" Kiba's ears perked at the same time Kuromaru's twitched.

"Negotiations," the dog answered.

"Oh." It was odd but then if it was at the house, it was probably clan business and he really didn't want to be interrupting anything like that.

Kiba's ear twitched again. "That sounds like..." It sounded like a shout, or a cry- or a fight! If negotiations went bad... "Mom," Kiba growled, pushing past the dog and storming into the house.

Kuromaru barked. "Wait!"

.

.

"Let me get this straight," Tsunade said through clenched teeth. "The reason Kiba attacked you in the middle of town earlier today, resulting in you having to string him upside down, hanging from a lamp post, was because you banged his mother?"

Kakashi stood in blissful indifference before the irate Hokage. His lips were quirked just slightly and his eyes seemed to dance just so, in the afternoon light.

"That's rather crude. I personally prefer the term made love to," the man confessed shamelessly. The Hokage's eye twitched. "Oh, and you can tell Shizune, she'll have that out door wedding of hers."

Tsunade snorted in an all too familiar manner. "And I suppose you expect to be thanked for your sacrifice?"

Kakashi continued his eye crinkled smile towards her. "Would you like to see the scratch marks?"

For the first time, the Hokage's lips quirked in restrained amusement. "Fine, fine. Shizune will be thrilled." Tsunade waved her hand towards the door. "You are released."

Kakashi bowed and turned.

"Go tell Izumo and Kotetsu to get in here..." she called after him before muttering, "how does one get banned from the chunin exams?

.


End file.
